In the software based image path developed for scan and copy services, there are several modules that are used to process a received image for printing or scanning. One of the modules is a two dimension (2D) filter. The 2D filter is typically a 7×7 filter that performs convolution. In a typical software based image path, two 7×7 filters may be deployed for a separate sharpness adjustment path and a separate image segmentation path. However, the 7×7 filters may be computationally intensive and may be a bottleneck within the software based image path with respect to processing speed, memory usage, and the like.